Such aerosols are generally known. They can contain all kinds of liquid media. In particular, however, the invention relates to aerosols which are suitable for paints, lacquers and surface coating products such as undercoating, Bittac, ML etc.
The problem occurring with paint aerosols is that they are widely used for producing graffiti. Since the current types of paint which are applied with paint aerosols are weatherproof and wind-resistant, graffiti cause great damage and nuisance. Daubed walls, traffic signs, advertisement boards, window panes, panels, shopfronts, letterboxes, defaced bus stops and street maps, and housefronts and trains covered in graffiti are a great nuisance. Moreover, graffiti are often accompanied by dirt and dilapidation.
No good solution has been found so far to the graffiti problem. Although paint aerosols are quite expensive, they are still used on a large scale by young people in particular for producing drawings, names and the like. All this is helped along by the fact that in many large chain stores the paint aerosols are, as it were, there for the taking. It has in fact been found from recent research that a substantial percentage of the paint aerosols used for producing graffiti are stolen. In practice, little or nothing can be done to prevent the theft of paint aerosols. However, if the group of young people responsible for producing graffiti had difficulty in obtaining paint aerosols, we would already be part of the way towards solving the problem.